


Passengers

by AlexTWDgf01



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brotherly Love ❤️, Cute boys, Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Passengers AU, Resurrection, Stangst, but this is not a stancest fic, for those of you who've watched Chris Pratt and Jennifer Lawrence's amazing movie, you'll know what I'm talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15938096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: Basically Chris Pratt: Jim Preston's death scene but with the Stan twins. I promise, even those who've never watched the movie, you like this.





	Passengers

"Stanley, I'm coming to get you!" Ford cried out as he opened the vacuum doors to the ship.

He got no reply, which scared him. It only made him more frantic to reach his brother as he propelled himself through space. He immediately saw Stan's form floating aimlessly away from the ship.

Ford got closer, reaching out his hands to grab him when he was able. But when he was a mere foot away, his tether jerked him back ruffly. 

"NO!" Ford yelled, tears gathering in his eyes as his heart broke.

He felt powerless. His pulse hammered in his ears as he searched for some way to get to him.

Then, just above his head, he caught site of his brother's tether. With a relieved laugh, he grabbed onto it and pulled his twin to himself. Spinning him around so Ford could see his face through the suit's helmet, he choked when he saw its glass was frozen over and Stan wasn't breathing.

He took action, pulling them back to the ship quickly and dragging Stan's limp body all the way to the medical pod. With gathered strength, he hefted him into it and ordered the computer to run tests.

"I'm sorry. The patient is dead." the computer announced emotionlessly.

Ford's eyes widened, not yet wanting to give up. "Well resuscitate him!"

"Postmortem operations require authorized medical supervision." 

"No-ho! Stan.." Ford cried, tears streaming down his face as he struggled to breathe.

Then, a memory from earlier popped into his mind. McGucket's ID bracelet. With a gasp, he pulled it from his pocket, and pressed it against the monitor's identification reader.

"Override! Override on my authority! ID 17...fer-Gah!...2...2 thr-ghh-2...2317! ID 2317!"

The computer uploaded resuscitation procedures and options. Ford scrolled through the list and requested them all.

"Multiple procedures are not advised." the computer warned.

"Override! Override! Do it now!" Ford screamed in aggravation and desperation.

"Executing."

The medical pod started immediately, filling Stan's lungs with oxygen, sending jolts of electricity to his heart, everything it could to bring him back. After a minute, the procedures ceased. And when Ford saw that his brother was still dead, he broke down.

"N-no..." he sobbed, feeling his heart snap in half, leaving him empty.

Now he was alone, he had no one. He would forever be stuck on this unholy ship to rot. He growled at these thoughts. He couldn't give up, not yet.

Wrenching the pod open, he started doing chest compression, counting along in his head. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10. Then, he bowed his head and gave Stan two rescue breaths before repeating the process.

"Come on, Stanley. Come back to me." Ford begged, tears still trailing down his cheeks. "Dammit, fight! Please."

He stooped down and placed his mouth over Stan's, giving him to more rescue breaths. But in the middle of the second one, Stan coughed, eyes opening slowly.

"Stanley..." Ford sighed in relief, hopping up to sit on the side of the pod. 

He leaned over, wrapping his arms around his brother's warming neck, nuzzling his nose into his cheek as he let out a sob. He felt Stan wrap loosely around his back and a smile spread across his face. 

"Huh...I guess kissin' sleepin' beauty really works." Stan quipped with a weak cough.

"Oh, you knucklehead." Ford chuckled, pulling away to wipe his own tears.

Stan smiled sadly up at him, raising his hand to Ford's cheek, helping him wipe his tears. The elder smiled, clasping his six fingered hand over his brother's five fingered on, holding it in place.

With his free hand, he brushed back the younger's bangs and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead. Stan smiled, placing his own to Ford's cheek. 

They were gonna be okay.


End file.
